Sonic 2: Death Egg Robot fight
by Cavestorylover898
Summary: After defeating Silver sonic with no rings, Sonic pursues after the surprisingly quick Robotnik, only to face a new threat… Rated K plus for violence.


**_BOOM._**

Silver Sonic exploded rather violently as Robotnik cursed to himself as he looked over to Sonic, who was smirking and tapping his foot. The battle wasn't that bad, even without rings. Sonic crossed his arms, his smirk turning a bit more smug.

"Well, Robuttnik? Give up?"

Robotnik growled as his mustache twitched angrily, but he then jumped as Sonic suddenly ran towards him. The man used his rather thin legs to run away, and wow, was he fast. The blue hedgehog was rather baffled by this, but at least he was catching up with the surprisingly fast fat man fast. He got a spin dash ready as Robotnik yelped happily as he jumped into some sort of… Compartment? In the ground, and right before the small ball of spiky death was going to hit the mad scientist, the hedgehog was blocked by some sort of smooth metal that suddenly closed over Robotnik. Sonic grit his teeth, ready to bash the metal that was protecting the man, but then, the ground began to shake, and suddenly, two robotic arms with spikes coming from the ground, lifting the huge, 20 foot robot monstrosity. It looked exactly like the Doctor himself, even that shit-eating grin was built onto the mech-suits face. Sonic looked at the thing in horror, his pupils shrinking. Of course, it would be somewhat easy to handle with rings, but he had none. One good hit from this thing, and it was Game over, Robotnik would easily be able to take over the world. From within the robot, Robotnik smirked when he saw Sonic's fear, and with a couple of button presses, the robot took a slow, yet giant step forward, causing the ground to shake under its weight. Sonic almost fell over, but regained himself and got into a battle stance. Robotnik's laughter boomed from the robot, as he leaned into the screen that allowed him to see what was around the robot.

"Now, Rodent. It looks like you've met your match, here. Now, just hand over the chaos emeralds, and I'll let you and a _couple_ of your animal friends to live."

The chaos emeralds! The blue blur remembered that he had collected all seven, but he couldn't use them because he had no rings. The hedgehog cracked his knuckles, getting ready to charge at the large robot.

"And let you take over the world? In your dreams, egghead!"

Okay, Robotnik was getting sick of these nicknames. The man growled again, making the huge robot to take another step forward. Sonic looked around for any weaknesses, and looked at the well.. 'Crotch' area. It surged with energy, but it had that look to it like the egg mobile had, black and slick. That was probably it. Sonic ran forward, ready to spin dash the thing in the crotch, but the machine's eyes suddenly flickered, and both of its spiked arms detached and jutted themselves to try to impale the little hedgehog. Sonic quickly hopped on one, and jumped off of it. He did a spin dash in mid-air, aiming for the robot's weak spot. The scientist within perked up and tried to move the robot backwards, but it was much too slow. The spiked ball of death hit the weak spot, hard. It left a small dent in it as the mech sparked violently, causing it to almost topple over as Robotnik was shocked within. Oh, god. It was painful, even more painful than the small shocks he got whenever Sonic hit his egg mobile. Memories of several defeats came back to him, starting off with that wrecking ball attachment for his egg mobile to destroy a pesky hedgehog. If the scientist could actually roar, he would roar. The ball-like man aggressively pushed several buttons on the machine as the mechanical arms attached themselves back to the robot. Sonic was about to hit the mech again when the jetpack on its back suddenly started up, causing the large machine to gracelessly fly into the air. The hedgehog made a couple of jumps to try to attack, but it was no use. Robotnik cackled from within as he got an aerial attack ready… only to have the jetpack give out, thanks to the robot's weight. The scientist gasped as he held onto his seat as the robot fell, but lucky for the wacko, it was going to land on the thing he was trying to kill. Sonic was quick to act though, as he spin dashed out of the way. The giant mech hit the ground with a large THUD, causing the ground to shake violently and the metallic ground to whine. Robotnik was regaining his breath when Sonic hit his mech's weak spot again, seeing the window of opportunity. This shock was worse than the last one, this one surging violently through the mans body. His mustache probably wasn't going to get out of this battle all together. Robotnik glared at the rodent, and got another attack ready.

"You might be fast, but speed won't save you from brute strength, pincushion."

Sonic waggled his finger, and ran towards the weak spot again. But suddenly, from the mech's jetpack, several bombs that, of course, looked like Robotnik, surrounded the hedgehog. They ticked and suddenly exploded, but thankfully, Sonic jumped out of the way, but one of the nearest explosions did injure him quite a bit, soot and a couple of injuries covering him. Suddenly, the mech's jetpack started up again. Sonic smirked and ran forward, grappling onto the machine's foot as it flew up.

"Not letting you get away that easily, beach ball!"

Robotnik hissed and tried to make the mech shake the hedgehog off, but he was cut off when Sonic jumped off of the foot and hit the mech's weak point one last time. This final shock was so bad, that it caused Robotnik to pass out. Sonic jumped off of the mech as it fell to the ground with a loud CLANK, making the metal ground around it bend and warp. Sonic rubbed his nose and smirked once again, but that was soon turned into a surprised frown as the death egg, and the mech, began to explode. Sonic looked towards the exit and made a mad dash, the explosions pursuing quickly behind him.

Soon, Sonic jumped out of the death egg, the heat from the explosions fading behind him as he fell from the sky…

…

_…The emeralds suddenly surrounded the hedgehog as he fell, unconscious…_


End file.
